O Retrato de uma Rosa
by Lavi Black
Summary: Um quadro mostra um roseiral cujas rosas vermelhas guardam as memórias de duas almas que se amam e se procuram através da música que desperta o coração.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence. Créditos à J.K. Rowling.

**Casal:** Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

**Spoilers: **Nenhum. Universo Alternativo.

**Música Utilizada: **_Exogenesis Symphony Part. 3 Redemption_ by_ Muse_. Se puderem, ouçam a música enquanto leem a fanfic.

**Observações:**

**1 - **Fanfic feita para o _I Challenge de Dor_ organizado pela Srta. Baby.(Comunidade AnimeSpirit)

**2 - **Fanfic baseada no romance _O Retrato de Dorian Gray_ de _Oscar Wilde_.

**3 - **Nessa fanfic Harry não usa óculos, ok? Pensem nele como um rapaz que usa lentes de contato, sim?

**O retrato de uma rosa**

_**Harry**_

_O vento bate suave tocando e soprando as macias pétalas vermelhas. Por todo o campo, belas rosas vermelhas florescem sob o céu azul. Ao redor delas uma densa floresta as protege. No meio das rosas, paredes de pedra pura são tocadas pelas pétalas da cor do sangue. Um alto e antigo castelo nasce do meio do roseiral, belo e imponente. As rosas possuem afiados espinhos que machucam sua pele enquanto anda por entre elas. Seus olhos procuram algo pelo campo. O que seria? Vindo do castelo um vulto se aproxima. Os olhos azuis parecem mais próximos do que realmente estão. O corpo esguio parece dançar no meio das pétalas vermelhas. Os lábios finos e pálidos sorriem. O vulto estende a mão de dedos longos e finos, elegantes. Gotas começam a cair do céu. Uma chuva que cai e toca as rosas, lavando o vermelho de suas pétalas. O vermelho some dando lugar ao branco. Um jardim de rosas brancas. O vento sopra mais forte, as copas das árvores tremem e as pétalas vermelhas sobem ao céu, dançando ao redor do vulto. Os olhos azuis brilham e os dedos longos, encostados nos lábios pálidos, pedem silêncio. As rosas vermelhas somem e o vulto também. Só restam as rosas brancas sob o céu da primavera._

Seus olhos se abrem e não há mais rosas ou castelo. Em sua mente ecoa o som das palmas e dos gritos, das lâminas de seus patins deslizando sobre o gelo. Sorri e, depois de um giro, faz uma curta reverência para a platéia. Com um impulso, desliza sobre a superfície congelada indo em direção à saída da pista. Ao sair, é abraçado pelos amigos e pela equipe. Vira o rosto ao ouvir o anúncio de suas notas. Conseguira tirar a nota máxima em todas as categorias. Estava com certeza no pódio. Gritou e comemorou sem notar que, em uma das arquibancadas, olhos tão frios quanto o gelo da pista o observavam com genuína curiosidade.

Depois de todos os patinadores terem se apresentados, os três melhores foram anunciados e chamados ao meio da pista. Seu nome estava entre eles. Ao ouvir que havia ficado em primeiro lugar, sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido do que achava que poderia aguentar. Depois de tanto treino, tanto esforço, havia conseguido ser o melhor no Campeonato Nacional. Era o melhor patinador do seu país. Estava completamente feliz e orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Subiu no lugar em que foi indicado, o lugar mais alto no belo pódio de gelo colocado no meio da pista. Sorriu e agradeceu ao receber o buquê de rosas. Mas sua respiração falhou e seu sorriso se desmanchou ao ver quem iria lhe entregar a medalha de ouro. O patinador mais famoso da Finlândia e três vezes campeão mundial, Draco Malfoy. Ele vinha em sua direção com um porte de causar inveja a qualquer homem. Sobre o gelo, seus pés pareciam flutuar. A longa capa negra se abria as suas costas, dando um ar quase sobrenatural a ele, um ar fortalecido pela beleza exótica desenhada no rosto jovem.

Engoliu em seco ao fitar o rosto pálido, os lábios finos e sem cor, os olhos cujo tom beirava entre o azul e o cinza, uma cor diferente, mas que combinava perfeitamente com o jovem. Sabia que Draco já tinha mais de trinta anos, mas os traços que ele possuía indicavam que o experiente patinador era mais novo, talvez, se julgasse apenas pela aparência, poderia dizer que eles tinham a mesma idade. Ele mesmo tinha apenas vinte anos.

- Parabéns, senhor Potter. - a voz de Draco era baixa, levemente arrastada. O tom em que falava era sério e impessoal, mas havia um brilho diferente nos olhos claros. Algo que ficava borrado pela ação dos fios dourados que caíam na frente das íris, como se quisessem ocultar o brilho existente nelas.

- Obrigado, senhor Malfoy. - agradeceu ao pegar a medalha. Seus dedos tocaram levemente os dedos longos e pôde sentir o quão fria era a pele do outro patinador. Ao afastar a mão, foi surpreendido pelo entrelaçar dos dedos pálidos e frios com os seus, escondidos na luva negra.

- Estou a procura de um parceiro, está interessado? - a proposta foi um sussurro que voou direto em seus lábios. Draco estava tão próximo! Os dedos entrelaçados aos seus ameaçavam congelar sua mão, mas ele não conseguia dar atenção. Só conseguia se concentrar no olhar claro e profundo. Foi quando sentiu um cheiro suave tomar conta do ar ao seu redor, um perfume que vinha diretamente do corpo do mais velho. O cheiro de rosas.

Imediatamente sua mente foi tragada para o sonho que tivera enquanto se apresentava. O roseiral vermelho, o imponente castelo, o som das copas das árvores balançando, se rendendo ao poder do vento... Todas essas sensações tomavam conta do seu corpo, entorpecendo-o. Inconscientemente notou um sorriso nascendo nos lábios finos de Draco. Fechou os olhos e tentou afastar o sonho, mas foi nesse momento em que ele o pegou com força total, abraçando-o, prendendo-o em seu encanto. O perfume das rosas aumentou e percebeu que o mais velho havia se aproximado. Pôde sentir a respiração quente de encontro a sua orelha, soltando as palavras no tom baixo e levemente cantado, como se o patinador mais velho estivesse cantando uma canção:

- Let's start over again. Why can't we start it over again? It's our last chance to forgive ourselves...

Os dedos frios se desvencilharam dos seus, gesto que o fez voltar a abrir os olhos e encarar o olhar de Draco. O tom de azul levemente acinzentado que as íris claras possuíam o fazia lembrar o céu que via em seu sonho. O mais velho sorriu e deu um passo para trás.

- Pense em minha proposta, _Harry_. - com um último sorriso, Draco se virou e deslizou sobre o gelo. A platéia gritava e aplaudia a simples presença do famoso patinador.

Piscou várias vezes e quando finalmente sua visão voltou ao foco, Draco já havia sumido. Olhou ao seu redor. Ninguém parecia ter notado aquele pequeno e estranho momento. O organizador do campeonato sorria para si assim como sua equipe e amigos. Os outros patinadores o cumprimentavam e o parabenizavam. Parecia que Draco tinha apenas lhe entregado a medalha e ido embora. Sem proposta ou música. Sem sonho ou cheiro de rosas...

_**Draco**_

O estádio estava quase que completamente dominado pelo silêncio. Apenas o som das lâminas cortando o gelo podia ser ouvido. Nem mesmo seus passos podiam ser notados. Com o passar dos anos aprendera a ser silencioso e imperceptível. Habilidade útil e muito admirada pelos seus semelhantes. Mas ele admitia a utilidade de tal habilidade. Ser silencioso lhe dava a vantagem de poder observar o treino de um certo patinador sem que o mesmo o notasse. Silencioso, se tornava _imperceptível_.

Caminhou por todo o contorno da pista de gelo. Seus olhos observavam atentamente os movimentos feitos pelo jovem patinador. Havia beleza na coreografia de Potter e não apenas técnica como ele já havia visto em muitos outros patinadores. Cada movimento, cada gesto executado por Harry dava um ar diferente à toda a apresentação. Sob sua perspectiva o mais jovem conseguia inovar com simplicidade sem ser muito radical ou muito espalhafatoso. E simplicidade era algo que ele admirava muito.

Fechou os olhos e quando os abriu estava na cabine de som. Procurou pelo aparelho de som e colocou um cd que havia levado consigo. Logo, uma suave melodia pôde ser ouvida. Pelo vidro da cabine percebeu quando Harry parou o treino e olhou ao redor, estranhando a súbita mudança de música. Voltou a fechar os olhos e dessa vez, quando os abriu, estava na pista de gelo, atrás de Harry. Segurou nos pulsos cobertos pelos punhos da blusa de manga comprida e pelas luvas negras, conseguindo assustar o patinador mais novo. Esticou os braços de Harry, deixando-os levantados ao lado do corpo. Colocou suas mãos na cintura fina e, dando um pequeno impulso, começou a deslizar.

- Ainda espero sua resposta, senhor Potter. - disse baixinho, diretamente no ouvido do mais novo. Harry virou o rosto e pôde ver nas íris verdes a confusão que dominava a mente do mais novo. Sorriu e deu um giro. Segurou um riso em seus lábios ao ver o moreno quase cair tamanho foi o susto com seu movimento. Se afastou alguns centímetros e ficou de frente para Harry. Apoiou os braços do mais novo sobre seus próprios braços, as mãos enluvadas descansando sobre seus ombros. Passou um de seus braços pela cintura enquanto o outro apoiava as costas do mais novo. Voltou a deslizar sobre o gelo. Suavemente.

- Minha resposta, senhor Potter? - as íris verdes o encaravam com uma confusão quase engraçada.

- Por que me quer como seu parceiro?

Não respondeu imediatamente. Deixou que sua mente analisasse o rosto jovem por onde uma sombra de seriedade havia passado. Por mais sério e concentrado que Harry pudesse estar, a face branca apenas exibia traços leves e infantis. As íris verdes brilhavam como se possuíssem o brilho de alguma pedra preciosa e a transparência da água. Os curtos e arrepiados fios negros só contribuíam para que a claridade da pele ou o brilho dos olhos se destacassem. Uma beleza inocente, ele se atreveria a dizer.

- Vi que possui talento. - respondeu olhando diretamente nas íris verdes. Se abaixou, levando o corpo de Harry consigo. Uma de suas pernas se esticando enquanto a outra permanecia dobrada para dar equilíbrio. Seu movimento foi copiado por Potter. Levantou devagar, voltando com o corpo na posição original. Segurou uma das mãos do mais novo se afastou um pouco. Com um movimento do pulso, fez com que Harry girasse no lugar, as lâminas dos patins espalhando gelo ao redor dos pés.

- O que me diz, senhor Potter? - perguntou puxando Harry de volta para seus braços - Aceita ser meu parceiro?

- Sim. - a resposta saiu fraca dos lábios finos e vermelhos.

Rodeou o corpo do, agora, parceiro e abraçou-o por trás. Fechou os olhos e encostou o rosto na lateral do rosto do mais novo. Deixou que sua energia fluísse e atingisse o rapaz em seus braços. Deslizou o nariz pela bochecha de Harry e sussurrou aquilo que representava o desejo que gritava em sua alma:

- Let's start over again. Just let us start it over again! This time we'll get it... We'll get it right

Começou a deslizar lentamente no gelo, seus braços segurando firmemente a cintura do mais novo. Sua voz, baixa e levemente arrastada, ia de encontro ao rosto de Harry enquanto seus olhos observavam a face bela se contrair enquanto os olhos fechavam. Harry parecia sonhar, um sonho induzido pela sua voz, pela sua música. Um sonho que era mais do que um sonho. Fechou os olhos e continuou a deslizar sobre a superfície congelada. Sussurrava as palavras e se deixava envolver por elas. Queria mostrar à Harry algo que ele precisava ver, precisava _lembrar_. Sorriu ao sentir o cheiro das rosas, mas logo seu sorriso se tornou triste e seu abraço mais forte. Cantava do mesmo modo que alguém faz uma prece: desejando que algo aconteça.

_**Harry**_

_Sentia como se estivesse flutuando. Tinha consciência de seu corpo, abraçado pelo de Draco, deslizando sobre o gelo. Mas, com seus olhos fechados, sentia-se flutuar sobre a névoa de um sonho. Novamente se encontrava no meio do roseiral. A sua frente, as pedras que formavam o alto castelo refletiam a luz do sol. Um braço passou por sua cintura e logo o vulto do outro sonho tomava sua área de visão. O estranho estava absurdamente perto, mas não conseguia ver seu rosto. A única característica que sua mente registrava eram os olhos azuis profundos. Olhos extremamente familiares..._

_O braço que o segurava o puxou e logo seu corpo balançava encostado no outro. Passos lentos e curtos para os lados. Uma valsa em meio as rosas. Sorriu e abraçou o corpo do estranho. Seu rosto foi encostado no ombro coberto pela camisa negra e suas mãos seguravam a nuca fina. Sentia-se tão bem ali, naquele roseiral, com aquele estranho! O cheiro das rosas invadia suas narinas e o entorpecia como uma droga. Levantou o rosto e viu os lábios finos e pálidos do estranho sorrirem para si. Lábios que sussurraram seu nome ao mesmo tempo em que dedos deslizavam por sua face._

_- Harry..._

_Por que ele tinha a impressão de que havia um pedido por trás do baixo chamado?_

- Potter? - a voz de Draco ecoou em sua mente, retirando-o do mundo dos sonhos.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar com a iluminação que vinha diretamente em seu rosto. Quando sua visão voltou a normal, a imagem de Draco se focalizou diante de si. O patinador mais velho olhava-o seriamente. Foi quando notou a posição em que estava: seu corpo permanecia esticado sobre o gelo, suas costas apoiadas pelos braços de Draco, que estava ajoelhado ao seu lado.

- O que houve? - perguntou lentamente.

- Eu que deveria perguntar isso. - um meio sorriso se desenhou nos lábios do loiro. - Eu te chamei várias vezes, mas você não me respondeu. Pensei que tivesse desmaiado.

Sorriu sem graça. Com a ajuda de Draco, ficou em pé. Aqueles sonhos começavam a intrigá-lo. Eles só apareciam quando estava patinando e nunca o haviam incomodado, mas agora... Por se deixar levar por uma ilusão criada pela sua mente assustara Draco. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia evitar! O sonho o dominava completamente, o cheiro das rosas o entorpecia e a presença do estranho o passava uma calma absurdamente boa. Naquele roseiral ele se sentia plenamente em paz, como se aquele fosse o lugar a que ele realmente pertencesse.

- Venha. Vamos continuar a treinar. - foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Draco e por um puxão em sua mão.

O mais velho patinava de costas, puxando-o pela mão e olhando-o nos olhos. Seu corpo deslizava ao lado do de Draco. Soltou a mão do parceiro e deu um giro. O mais velho sorriu e fez o mesmo movimento. Deslizou para o lado e foi seguido pelo parceiro. Patinavam um de frente para o outro, formando um círculo no chão. Esticou a mão e Draco a aceitou. Continuaram a deslizar em círculo. A cada volta iam se aproximando mais e mais, as mãos deslizando para os braços e abdomens até que os dedos se fechassem sobre as curvas das cinturas e uma perna de cada patinador se esticasse enquanto a outra se mantinha dobrada. Pararam ao atingirem o limite.

Respirou fundo e sorriu, mas seu sorriso se desmanchou quando seus olhos se focaram na face de Draco. O mais velho o olhava seriamente, uma sombra de tristeza pairando sobre o rosto pálido e belo. Os olhos claros não pareciam fitar seu rosto, mas algo além dele. Não fazia ideia do que pudesse estar passando pela mente de Draco, mas qualquer que pudesse ser o pensamento, ele o deixava triste. Tentou dizer algo, mas não conseguiu. Sua voz estava presa em sua garganta.

Sentiu o toque dos dedos gelados em seu rosto e estremeceu. O gesto o fez lembrar do estranho do sonho. O toque de um era tão suave quando o do outro. Segurou no pulso de Draco e tentou olhá-lo nos olhos, questioná-lo silenciosamente sobre o que estava acontecendo. O olhar claro continuava distante. O toque gelado deslizou para sua boca, os dedos finos fazendo o contorno dos seus lábios.

- Harry... - o mesmo tom baixo usado pelo estranho no roseiral. A mesma impressão de haver um pedido por trás do chamado.

Como que recém acordado de um sonho, Draco olhou para si levemente assustado. O mais velho levantou, levando seu corpo junto. Novamente tentou dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra deixou seus lábios. Voltou a sentir o toque gelado, dessa vez em sua nuca. Os dedos de Draco se enroscavam nos seus curtos fios negros. O rosto do mais velho se aproximou de forma repentina. Estava tão próximo que podia sentir a respiração de Draco contra sua boca e as pontas dos curtos fios loiros tocarem seu rosto.

- Farei uma apresentação em breve. - as palavras deixavam os lábios finos em um tom baixo, como um sussurro - Espero sinceramente que possa me acompanhar. - um sorriso triste se desenhou nos lábios pálidos - Por hoje chega de treino, Harry.

Draco o soltou e se afastou, deslizando rapidamente para a saída da pista de gelo. Não entendia o que havia acontecido.

_**Draco**_

Dirigia em alta velocidade, a ânsia de chegar em casa consumindo sua mente. Deixara-se levar pelas próprias lembranças e pelos próprios sentimentos enquanto treinava com Harry. Um erro que não poderia se repetir. Não podia se expor tanto ou a verdade sobre sua natureza poderia ser revelada. O manto sobre sua farsa seria retirado e sua verdadeira face mostrada antes do tempo. A face de um _imortal_.

Ao chegar a sua mansão, estacionou o carro e saiu do automóvel. Com passos rápidos, caminhou pelo amplo jardim decorado com as mais belas rosas vermelhas. Ao chegar à porta, empurrou-a com força, fazendo com que a estrutura de carvalho batesse em uma das colunas de pedra. Caminhou pelo hall de entrada sem reparar em nada. A luz da lua entrava pela janela cujo vidro quadriculado impedia que a imagem de dentro fosse mostrada para o exterior. Os móveis escuros eram entalhados com os mais variados desenhos de rosas. Toda a decoração remetia o observador à uma época antiga e esquecida.

Viu uma garrafa de vinho colocada sobre uma mesa no corredor, ao redor da garrafa havia várias taças de vidro. Se aproximou e derramou um pouco do líquido vermelho em uma taça. Tomou um gole e tentou se acalmar, mas uma visão fez com que a raiva e a frustração voltassem a borbulhar em seu peito. Pendurado em uma parede, em cima da lareira, havia um quadro. Era grande e contornado com uma moldura feita de ônix e prata. A tela mostrava várias rosas nas mais diversas posições. Quase todas as rosas mostradas no quadro eram vermelhas. Apenas uma era branca.

Se aproximou e observou bem as rosas. A branca estava na parte central e inferior do quadro enquanto as vermelhas se concentravam no topo e desciam pelos lados. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver uma linha vermelha escorrer por uma das rosas no canto esquerdo e tocar a rosa branca, manchando uma de suas pétalas. O líquido foi absorvido pela tela e a pétala foi completamente pintada.

Virou de costas para o quadro e deu alguns passos para frente. Com um rápido giro se voltou para a tela e jogou a taça com vinho. O vidro quebrou sobre o quadro, mas não o arranhou. Nem mesmo o vinho manchou a imagem das rosas. Era como se o vidro ou o vinho nem ao mesmo tivessem tocado a tela.

Com os olhos fixos na rosa branca, que ele sabia que em breve se tornaria vermelha, encostou as costas na coluna em frente à lareira. Deixou que o corpo escorregasse até o chão. Seu peito tremia em um choro contido, mas as lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos claros e manchavam sua face pálida enquanto imagens de uma vida antiga passavam por sua mente. O roseiral no auge de sua beleza, testemunhando sua dança com aquele que amava. Fechou os olhos ao se lembrar dos olhos verdes que sempre o olharam de forma tão sincera e brilhante. Um grito estrangulado deixou sua garganta quando a lembrança da dança deu lugar a uma lembrança mais sombria. O roseiral destruído, os olhos verdes apagados, o corpo esguio e belo caído sobre uma poça do próprio sangue, o tórax pálido completamente rasgado com profundos cortes. Seu amado morto em seus braços.

- Por favor... Por favor... - pediu baixinho, seus olhos fixos nas rosas - Por favor, Harry... Lembre-se de mim...

_**Harry**_

Um clique foi ouvindo quando fechou a porta. Encostou as costas na superfície lisa e respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos e jogou o pescoço para trás, sua cabeça batendo contra a madeira. Em sua mente, as imagens e as sensações do recente treino eram repetidas. O toque, as palavras, a _dança_ com Draco competiam com a imagem e a presença do estranho no roseiral, com sua _dança_. O toque de ambos era suave e frio, confortável e gostoso de sentir. Se não soubesse que o estranho não passava de uma ilusão criada por sua mente, diria que ele e Draco eram a mesma pessoa. Riu baixinho. Foi retirado de seus pensamentos por uma voz vinda do interior do apartamento:

- Harry? Já chegou?

Desencostou o corpo da porta e caminhou em passos lentos em direção à sala. Tirou a jaqueta de couro negro e a jogou em cima do sofá junto com a mochila que carregava em uma das mãos. A chave do apartamento foi depositada na mesa de centro, feita de vidro, quando passou pela mesma a caminho da janela, onde ficava a escrivaninha e era onde seu amigo e companheiro de casa estava.

- Surpreso em me ver, Ron? - perguntou sorrindo e encostando as costas no batente da porta que dava acesso à varanda.

Um vento leve soprava e tocava sua pele. Já começava a anoitecer. Da sacada de seu apartamento, no décimo segundo andar, tinha uma visão perfeita do pôr-do-sol. Podia ver claramente o astro-rei descendo para o interior da terra, pintando o céu com tons que iam do amarelo ao vermelho antes que cedesse seu lugar no firmamento à lua que sempre fora a rainha da noite. Por algum motivo, a visão da despedida do astro-rei fez com que um arrepio corresse por sua espinha e uma sensação desconfortável nascesse em seu peito. Era como se o anoitecer anunciasse a chegada de algo ruim ou avisasse sobre algum acontecimento desagradável que pudesse acontecer quando o manto da noite estivesse completamente estendido. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, abraçando o próprio corpo.

- Pensei que ia ficar treinando até altas horas como sempre. - a voz de Ron chegou a seus ouvidos, mas não foi registrada por sua mente - Harry? Harry! - quando o tom do amigo se tornou um pouco mais alto foi que conseguiu captar sua atenção. Virou a cabeça na direção da voz que o chamava.

- O que é Ron? - perguntou um pouco aéreo.

- Você não ia ficar treinando até mais tarde? - o amigo perguntou voltando a atenção para a tela do computador.

- Malfoy disse que era o suficiente por hoje. - respondeu afastando-se da entrada da sacada.

- Ele disse por que te escolheu como parceiro? - apesar do tom de voz deixar claro o interesse na conversa, o olhar de seu amigo não se afastava da tela.

- Ele fará uma apresentação em breve e gostaria que eu o acompanhasse. - ao responder, lembrou-se do olhar de Draco ao final do treino. As íris claras exibiam um olhar distante e nublado por uma cortina de tristeza. Estranhara o olhar do parceiro na ocasião e estranhava agora. Não havia motivo para que uma sombra de tristeza escurecesse a face pálida de Draco. Momentos antes, enquanto treinavam, o mais velho sorrira e agira como se estivesse tudo bem. E então vinha a mudança brusca de olhar... Não entendia. Suspirou e passou a mão pela nuca.

- Estou cansado, vou me deitar. - disse enquanto caminhava na direção do corredor que dava acesso aos quartos.

- Ok. Boa noite. - Ron respondeu sem muito entusiasmo. - Se eu não completar esse trabalho a Mione vai me matar... - completou baixinho.

Assim que chegou ao quarto, deixou que seu corpo caísse sobre o macio colchão. Passou os dedos pelos curtos fios negros enquanto fechava os olhos. Vários pensamentos passavam ao mesmo tempo por sua mente: o olhar de Draco, o sonho no gelo, o roseiral que parecia ser o lugar mais belo e calmo do mundo. Respirou fundo e virou o corpo, abraçando o travesseiro mais próximo. Repousou a cabeça sobre a superfície fofa e relaxou tentando esvaziar a mente. Sem que percebesse, o sono o envolveu, levando-o para uma terra antiga.

_O líquido vermelho escuro brilhava sob a luz do luar que invadia o salão através das largas janelas. Ao seu redor, corpos passavam e máscaras sorriam. Virou o rosto ao sentir uma mão em suas costas. O brilho das dezenas de velas espalhadas era refletido na máscara negra cujos olhos azuis o fitavam tão profundamente. A taça de cristal foi tirada de suas mãos por dedos longos cobertos por uma luva preta. O estranho mascarado o conduziu suavemente até o meio do salão. Um braço foi passado por suas costas, dedos seguraram cintura, sua mão no ombro alheio, enquanto que a outra mão segurava sua própria mão. Passos para a direita e para a esquerda. O estranho o conduzia em uma valsa sob o som do piano e dos violinos. _

_A música era registrada e absorvida por sua mente. Seu corpo seguia os passos do corpo do mascarado sem medo ou hesitação. Estava completamente envolvido pela presença do estranho que lhe passava uma irresistível paz. Uma calma a qual ele era incapaz de dizer não. Fechou os olhos e sentiu quando o rosto do estranho encostou ao seu, os curtos fios lisos fazendo cócegas em sua pele. Respirou fundo ao sentir um suave perfume de rosas. Voltou a abrir os olhos e se surpreendeu ao notar que não estava mais no salão e sim no meio de um imenso roseiral vermelho. Parou de dançar e olhou ao redor. As rosas vermelhas estavam completamente desabrochadas aumentando a beleza do jardim. Tocou em uma, próxima a si, sentindo a maciez das pétalas sob seus dedos._

_- São lindas, não são? - o mascarado perguntou. A voz possuía um tom baixo e levemente arrastado extremamente familiar._

_- São sim. - respondeu sem olhar para o rosto escondido pela máscara._

_- Elas são o que mais admiro. - o estranho mascarado disse suavemente enquanto tocava a rosa sob seus dedos - E também o que mais temo._

_- Por que você temeria as rosas? - perguntou olhando nos olhos claros. _

_O estranho sorriu um sorriso triste e retirou a máscara negra. Sorriu ao ver a face pálida revelada, os olhos azuis límpidos e os lábios finos e sem cor. Lábios que tocaram os seus em um beijo desesperado. Um beijo que implorava para que a conversa sobre as rosas fosse esquecida._

Acordou assustado. Sentou na cama e passou as mãos pelo rosto não acreditando no que acabara de sonhar. O roseiral, a dança, o estranho que lhe passava uma calma tão forte que era capaz de entorpecê-lo, o mesmo estranho que aparecia usando uma máscara em seu último sonho. A máscara retirada, a face revelada... Draco. O estranho com que sonhava era Draco!

Saiu em um pulo da cama e praticamente correu para o banheiro. Tomaria um banho e tentaria se acalmar. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido! Por que sonharia com Draco? Tudo bem que Draco era seu patinador favorito, seu ídolo, mas mesmo assim... Não havia motivos para ter sonhos como _aqueles_. Sonhos em que se sentia tão bem ao lado do mais velho, como se o conhecesse durante toda sua vida, como se o... amasse? Balançou a cabeça tentando afastar o pensamento, mas acabou se lembrando do beijo no roseiral. Tocou os próprios lábios e mirou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. Aquilo era impossível!

Ele não poderia estar se _apaixonando_ por Draco, poderia?

_**Draco**_

Seriamente silencioso. Harry estava extremamente sério e silencioso naquela tarde. Não conseguia evitar que uma curiosidade acerca do que poderia ter causado esse comportamento em seu parceiro crescesse em seu peito. Se aproximou do mais novo e segurou-o pela cintura, puxando-o para que encostasse as costas em seu peito. Não pôde evitar sorrir ao ver um leve tom rosado nascer nas bochechas de seu parceiro ao senti-lo encostar-se a si.

Circulou um braço pela cintura do mais novo enquanto que com o outro apoiava o braço esticado de Harry. O braço livre de seu parceiro descansava sobre seu próprio braço que segurava a cintura do outro. Dobrou o braço que segurava, passando-o por seu pescoço. Soltou-o e tocou o queixo de Harry, levantando o rosto do mais novo, fazendo-o olhar para si. Voltou a segurar o braço dobrado, seus dedos deslizando sobre a pele coberta até tocarem os dedos ocultos pela usual luva negra. Entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos do parceiro e, com um impulso para trás, começou a deslizar sobre o gelo.

Seus olhos permaneciam fixos nas íris esverdeadas que o olhavam com um olhar altamente brilhante e confuso. Como era mais alto, ficava fácil observar a face levemente avermelhada de Harry. Havia algo diferente com o mais novo. Se perguntava o que poderia ser. Fechou os olhos e encostou o rosto na lateral do rosto do parceiro. Sentiu quando Harry também fechou os olhos e retribuiu seu toque. Estreitou um pouco mais seu meio abraço na cintura do mais novo e se concentrou em senti-lo em seus braços. Senti-lo como há séculos não o sentia.

Sob seu toque sentia a energia de Harry. A energia que vinha de sua alma e que se transformara, passara de inocente a confusa, frágil a forte. Sentindo-o em seus braços, voltava a sentir o roseiral que envolvia seu antigo castelo, sentia o cheiro das pétalas vermelhas que impregnava sua pele e a pele de seu amado. Isso era ótimo. Significava que havia conseguido, Harry estaria ao seu lado em sua última apresentação.

Parou de deslizar e afastou o rosto da face de seu parceiro. Soltou a mão que segurava e tocou a face bela que mantinha o ar de confusão. Sorriu.

- Está na hora da minha apresentação, Harry. - soltou o corpo do parceiro e se afastou um pouco - Venha. Venha se apresentar comigo - estendeu a mão. Apesar da clara confusão que dominava sua mente, Harry aceitou a mão oferecida.

Aquela era sua última chance.

_**Harry**_

Foi levado de carro até uma antiga mansão. O ar imponente que emanava da alta e larga estrutura de pedra o fazia lembrar do castelo no meio do roseiral. Ainda não conseguia entender por que sonhara com Draco. Sonhos tão reais e tão bons. Sonhos que eram como lembranças, mas não podiam ser lembranças. Não conhecia Draco pessoalmente até o dia da final do campeonato nacional. Não havia motivo para sonhar. Ele _não estava_ se apaixonando por Draco. Não estava...

Depois que o mais velho estacionou o carro, o conduziu para o interior da mansão. Durante o trajeto sentiu-se estranho. O jardim era imenso e cheio de rosas vermelhas, como o roseiral que rodeava o castelo. Era estranho. Ali, naquele lugar, sentia-se como se sentia nos sonhos. Era como se estivesse novamente no roseiral dos seus sonhos.

Por fora havia um ar antigo, mas não imaginava que esse ar se mantivesse dentro da mansão também. Todos os móveis eram feitos de madeira pura e entalhada, a escada da lateral que conduzia ao andar superior também era feita de pedra assim como as várias colunas espalhadas pelo hall. Os vidros das janelas eram quadriculados e distorciam a visão do jardim. Draco o guiou pelo hall e por diversos corredores e salas até que chegasse na frente de uma alta e larga porta de madeira.

A superfície marrom estava entalhada com o desenho de várias rosas. As flores se enroscavam nos espinhos umas das outras e por vezes tinham suas pétalas perfuradas ou rasgadas. Era como uma briga entre rosas, mas também era algo maior do que isso. As pétalas poderiam ser interpretadas como se fossem a vida enquanto que os espinhos seriam a morte. Uma espécie de desenho sobre a vida e a morte.

Draco empurrou as portas e tal gesto os deu acesso a um imenso salão. Apesar de escuro e sem cor - as tintas das tapeçarias colocadas nas paredes haviam sido apagadas pelo tempo -, os móveis e as janelas cobertos por lençóis empoeirados e o lustre de cristal tocado por teias de aranha, o salão mantinha certa beleza. Beleza tal que deveria ter sido muito maior em seus tempos de glória.

Teve a mão puxada pelo mais velho, que o conduziu até o meio do salão. Seus braços, cujas mãos estavam unidas, foram esticados enquanto que Draco passava o outro braço por suas costas, fazendo com que sua mão ficasse sobre o ombro e seu braço apoiado no do mais velho. Um suave sorriso pairava nos lábios do mais velho e não pôde deixar de pensar que Draco ficava belo quando sorria.

- Vamos dançar? - Draco perguntou suavemente dando um passo de leve para frente.

Não respondeu, apenas sorriu dando um passo para trás. A paz que sentia em seus sonhos quando estava na companhia do estranho voltava a dominá-lo. Mas não estranhava ou se incomodava o estranho era Draco, seus sonhos eram sobre Draco e aquela dança era com Draco. Deu um passo para um lado e outro para outro lado acompanhando o ritmo imposto pelo mais velho. Lembrava-se do último sonho que tivera. O baile de máscaras.

Foi como se tivesse feito um feitiço ou algum tipo de mágica. Quanto mais se lembrava do sonho, mais via rostos mascarados voarem pelo salão ao seu redor. Seu corpo girava com o de Draco e diante dos seus olhos os rostos daqueles que para ele eram fantasmas, sorriam e o reverenciavam. Como se ele fosse o convidado de honra daquele baile. _E ele era_. Não. Da onde havia vindo aquele pensamento? Ele não era o convidado de honra pois nunca havia ido àquele baile. _Eles sorriem para você._ _Estão felizes com sua felicidade._ O quê? Da onde vinham aquelas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente como que sopradas por outra voz?

Encostou o rosto do ombro de Draco. Não queria ver os fantasmas que ainda bailavam ao seu redor tão belamente vestidos. _Por que não quer lembrar?_ Lembrar do que? O que estava acontecendo? Sentiu o rosto de Draco encostar-se aos seus, os lábios finos tocarem sua orelha enquanto sussurravam as palavras que já haviam sussurrado tantas outras vezes para ele:

- Let's start over again. Why can't we start it over again? Just let us start it over again! And we'll be good...

E novamente vinha aquela sensação de entorpecimento. Mas dessa vez ela vinha mais forte, tão forte que foi obrigado a soltar a mão de Draco e se segurar no corpo do mais velho com as duas mãos. Seus olhos se fecharam e um novo sonho começou a rondar sua mente. Seriam mesmo sonhos aquelas ilusões?

_O céu estava pintado de um tom de cinza escuro, o céu de uma tempestade. O roseiral estava escuro, o vermelho se tornando quase roxo. O vento batia frio e balançava violentamente as árvores. O castelo estava quebrado, praticamente em ruínas. Uma espécie de rosnar ecoou em sua mente e fez com que um arrepio corresse por seu corpo. Um toque em seu ombro o fez se virar. Draco estava ali, ao seu lado, olhando-o com o mesmo olhar triste que vira no treino._

_- Harry... - o mesmo chamado do outro sonho. Um toque frio em seu rosto - Por favor, Harry, diga que se lembra de mim..._

_Olhou Draco com um olhar confuso. Não entendia o pedido de Draco. Fechou os olhos quando um frio intenso tomou conta do seu corpo. Sentiu as mãos de Draco em seus ombros. O rosnar em sua mente se tornava mais forte. O som do aproximar de uma fera competindo com a voz de Draco que cantava uma canção para ele._

_This time we'll get it... We'll get it right. It's our last chance to forgive ourselves..._

_- Harry, por favor, você se lembra de mim? Se lembra? - a voz de Draco soava desesperada. O rosnar se tornava cada vez mais forte, a música cada vez mais fraca. Seu corpo tremia de frio. E de repente, foi como se tivesse levado uma pancada. Sentiu seu corpo ser sacudido por dentro. Olhou nos olhos de Draco, os mesmos olhos azuis que admirara por mais de três séculos. Sorriu ou pelo menos tentou. Sentiu o gosto de ferro em sua língua e um líquido quente escorrer por seus lábios. Levou os dedos à boca e depois os olhou. Sangue. Sentia-se fraco. Abaixou o olhar. Seu tórax estava marcado por vários cortes longos e profundos. Olhou para frente. Draco não estava mais ali. No seu lugar estava um lobo que rosnava para si. Sentiu seu corpo cair. Inerte no roseiral._

Abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Sentia como se tivesse acabado de escapar de um afogamento. Levantou o rosto. Seu corpo estava reto no chão do salão, suas costas apoiadas no peito de Draco. O mais velho o olhava seriamente, os olhos claros brilhando com as lágrimas contidas. Esticou a mão e tocou o rosto pálido, sorriu levemente. Lembrara-se. Todas aquelas ilusões, todos aqueles sonhos eram lembranças. Lembranças da vida que teve com Draco tanto tempo atrás.

- Você se lembrou. - Draco disse tentando não chorar.

- Sim, me lembrei. - levantou o corpo, sentando-se na frente do mais velho - Você me trouxe de volta.

Draco assentiu levemente, concordando. Sentiu as mãos de Draco em sua nuca, puxando-o para um beijo forte e apaixonado. Por quanto tempo ficara longe de Draco? Não conseguia se lembrar. Desde sua morte sua vida era uma névoa de escuridão até o momento em que começou a criar consciência em sua vida atual. E desde pequeno sempre fora atraído por aquele belo patinador loiro de olhos azuis. Draco sempre o chamara e agora ele fora capaz de atender aquele chamado.

Se afastou um pouco, ainda sorrindo. Mas seu sorriso se desmanchou ao ver as lágrimas vermelhas que manchavam a face pálida de seu amado. Eles eram imortais, mas nem por isso choravam lágrimas de sangue.

- Draco, o que houve? - perguntou preocupado.

Draco apenas sorriu e se levantou, estendendo a mão. Aceitou o convite e se deixou guiar pelo amado.

_**Draco**_

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que conseguira trazer seu amado de volta e a tempo. Depois de dois longos séculos procurando, achara-o como um jovem patinador em ascensão. Não demorara muito em decidir se aproximar e fazê-lo se lembrar de quem era. Infelizmente, demorara muito a agir e o tempo estava acabando. Mas não importava. Estava feliz em ter seu amado de volta mesmo que fosse por uma única noite.

Levou Harry até o hall de entrada. Parou em frente a lareira. Abraçou o amado por trás e apontou o quadro de rosas que estava pendurado na parede. Agora apenas duas pétalas ainda se mantinham brancas, as outras pétalas estavam tão vermelhas quanto as rosas que dominavam a tela.

- Lembra-se desse quadro? - perguntou baixinho.

- Lembro-me. - Harry respondeu - Mas ele está diferente. Há mais rosas vermelhas.

- Exato. Naquela época, eu estava na metade da minha vida.

Harry se virou em seus braços, os olhos verdes desviando do quadro para seus próprios olhos azuis.

- Não estou entendendo.

- Esse quadro é uma espécie de herança de família. – começou, seu olhar fixo no quadro - É passado de pai pra filho por todas as gerações. Quando meu pai morreu esse quadro se tornou meu e como reza a tradição, minha mãe colocou uma gota do meu sangue sobre a tela. - olhou para o Harry - Quando um membro da minha família ganha este quadro ele deve colocar uma gota de seu sangue sobre ele. É o quadro que contará o tempo de vida que essa pessoa terá. Conforme o tempo vai passando as rosas brancas vão se tornando vermelhas. Quando todas elas são pintadas com o sangue que foi derramado sobre a tela, o dono de tal sangue morre e as rosas voltam a ser brancas, esperando que um novo sangue seja derramado para pintá-las.

Harry voltou o olhar para o quadro.

- Só faltam duas pétalas brancas.

- Meu tempo está acabando.

Foi abraçado fortemente por Harry. Retribuiu o abraço, apertando o corpo do amado contra seu próprio corpo. Sentia o rosto de Harry contra seu pescoço, as lágrimas que o mais novo derramava molhavam sua pele.

- Não, por favor, Draco. - a voz de Harry saia abafada - Não vá embora agora que eu voltei.

Afastou um pouco o corpo amado e olhou nos olhos de Harry. As lágrimas deixavam as íris mais verdes e brilhantes, realçando a beleza natural que o mais novo possuía.

- Eu queria ter te encontrado mais cedo, Harry. - riu levemente - Eu nunca acreditei nessa história de reencarnação, mas quando o vi na pista de gelo sabia que era você. - seu próprio choro começava a afetar seu tom de voz. - Eu queria, eu _precisava_ te ver antes de morrer.

- Draco...

Encostou a testa na testa de Harry e fechou os olhos. Suas lágrimas vermelhas se misturavam as lágrimas transparentes de Harry. Levou as mãos ao pescoço do mais novo, onde fez um leve carinho. Beijou os lábios finos em um selo demorado e o choro de Harry se tornou mais forte. Respirou fundo e voltou a abrir os olhos.

- Vem comigo. - pediu. Harry aceitou.

_**Harry**_

Caminhou com Draco até o jardim. Andaram lado a lado, as mãos dadas e os corpos próximos. Pararam no meio das rosas. O mais velho se sentou e o chamou para se sentar ao seu lado. Assim que se sentou, Draco encostou o rosto em seu peito. Abraçou o corpo do amado e deitou no chão de terra. Ao seu redor as rosas eram balançadas pelo soprar do vento. Seus dedos deslizavam pelos fios loiros e lisos em um suave cafuné. O céu se tornava escuro, as nuvens eram pintadas com o mais escuro tom de cinza.

- Eu o amei, Harry. Durante todos esses séculos, eu o amei.

Sorriu ao ouvir a declaração do mais velho. A mão de Draco permanecia apoiada em seu peito, os dedos fazendo um leve carinho na região. Respirou fundo, se controlando para não voltar a chorar.

- E eu o amei, Draco. - respondeu. Sentiu Draco se aconchegar mais em seu corpo. Sorriu e começou a cantar baixinho - Vamos recomeçar novamente. Por que não podemos recomeçar novamente? Apenas vamos recomeçar novamente! E nós seremos bons. Desta vez nós faremos... Nós faremos tudo certo. É nossa última chance de nos perdoarmos...

Conforme sua voz soava, as pétalas das rosas se depreendiam e voavam pelo céu, livres aos cuidados do vento, manchando de vermelho o quadro cinza do céu. Ao terminar de cantar, voltou a chorar. Não precisar ver para saber que seu amado já estava morto.

**- x - **

Muitas pessoas pensam que imortais são aquelas pessoas que nunca morrem. Elas estão erradas. Imortais são apenas pessoas que vivem mais do que simples humanos. Elas vivem durantes séculos ou milênios, mas podem morrer se gravemente feridas ou enfeitiçadas por uma pintura. Imortalidade não é sinônimo de invulnerabilidade. Ele era a maior prova disso. Morrera, mas voltara graças a voz e a presença de seu amado. Só que voltara tarde demais. Não que se preocupasse muito. Em breve voltaria a ver seu amado. Assim que o quadro de rosas brancas, pendurado parede da sala de seu apartamento, se tornasse tão vermelho quanto as rosas que guardavam o túmulo de seu amado Draco.

Sua vida e sua morte estavam ali. No retrato daquelas rosas.

**The End **


End file.
